


second family

by gothiethefairy



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Kingsman: The Secret Service - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Implied drinking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Team as Family, all four of us are gonna fit on this small bed fuck you merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: turns out roxy morton aka lancelot was alive and the first thing she did when she sees merlin sitting in that wheelchair with no legs is punch him right across the face. followed by crying in his arms.eggsy celebrates by getting drunk and harry kind of babysits.a short fic/drabble





	second family

**Author's Note:**

> fic is self-beta'd and non-britpicked.

Merlin was sitting upward on the hospital bed, his left cheek still numb and bruised from the punch he received earlier. In his arms, Roxy was lying next to him. Her arms were around him as her head was resting on his shoulder. She had finally calmed down, after crying from rage and fear in Merlin’s arms earlier. He didn’t think their reunion would’ve been so dramatic as it was. He didn’t think they would’ve _gotten_ a reunion.

 

He raised his hand to gently pet Roxy’s hair, now shorter and more in a messy-bob cut. She was in sweats, provided by the Statesman. Merlin eyed the burn marks and scars on her arms and face. His eyes went lower, more to himself, and stared at the two bumps where his calves and feet used to be. He pulled her in closer without realizing and Roxy sighs softly.

 

The door suddenly opened and they both looked up to see Eggsy staggering in. His face was flushed, and he had a stupid grin on his face. “Oi, move over, I’m gonna lay down too.” He mumbled, slurring his words.

 

Roxy raised a brow at him. “Have you been drinking?”

 

Eggsy kicked his shoes off and climbed on the bed, lying next to Roxy. Merlin could smell the alcohol from him and he frowned, annoyed that this meant his and Roxy’s quiet time was over. Roxy didn’t seem to mind too much, as she did move over a bit for Eggsy to lie down.

 

“Tequila gave me a real tour of the distillery ‘round here.” Eggsy said with a smirk.

 

“Where’s Harry?” Merlin asked.

 

“I’m right here.”

 

Merlin felt Roxy jump in his arms and they both turn to see Harry already sitting in the chair next to the bed. Merlin rolled his eyes at his old friend. Well, at least his spy abilities were still as good as he remembers.

 

“Agent Tequila thought Eggsy and I should celebrate, seeing that Agent Lancelot is alive and well. I didn’t really partake in the celebration so Eggsy decided to drink for himself and I.” Harry said, his hands folded on his lap as his legs were crossed.

 

“Always got your back, Haz!” Eggsy nearly shouted, winking at Harry.

 

Roxy giggled, giving Eggsy a nudge. She turned back to Harry. “Galahad,” “Yeah?” Eggsy mumbled and Roxy stifled another laugh. “Not you, Eggsy. God.”

 

“Harry,” She addressed, “I want to apologize for before. I was still in a very vulnerable and emotional state that it didn’t even occur to me that…well, you’re even here. I know we weren’t very close before, but Eggsy always spoke highly of you. So, even though I’m very out of the loop about your well-being, I’m glad you’re here.”

 

Harry gave Roxy a nod, a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Lancelot.”

 

“It’s like I said, Roxy. Harry’s always the best, yeah?” Eggsy slurred, smiling dreamily at Harry. “Oi Haz, you ain’t gotta be sittin’ on that chair. Come join us!”

 

“I don’t think so. There’s hardly any room.” Merlin countered.

 

Eggsy pfft’d at Merlin and moved over a bit. “Then make room, duh! C’mon, Harry.”

 

Harry seem to contemplate about joining, but looking at Merlin’s annoyed face and Eggsy’s sweet blushing face won him over. He sat on the edge of the bed, next to Merlin. Eggsy cheered as Merlin continued complaining that the bed was way too small to fit all four of them. Eventually, they made do.

 

“This is uncomfortable.” Merlin grumbled.

 

“It is, a bit.” Harry agreed.

 

“I quite like this.” Roxy said, smiling as she was still holding on to Merlin and vice versa.

 

“We’s all cozy now, eh?” Eggsy said, his head resting on top of Roxy’s. “Rox, I still can’t believe you punched Merlin. You got some real balls, you know?”

 

Roxy chuckled, giving Merlin a squeeze. “I guess I should apologize for that, huh?”

 

“It’s alright, Roxanne. I know the sight of me would be quite a shock.” Merlin sighed. “My face still hurts though.”

 

Roxy leaned up and placed a small kiss on Merlin’s bruised cheek. She rested her head back on his shoulder. “So,” She said, “What happens to Kingsman now?”

 

“Well,” Merlin began, “Hopefully, with the help of the Statesman, we will rebuild. It will be a slow and long progress. For the meantime, I guess…we’re all Kingsman has left.”

 

“Maybe we’ll be lucky, and the Statesman will find more survivors. Like with me.” Roxy softly said.

 

Silence filled the room, until Eggsy gave out a dry chuckle. “To think, Merlin and I thought we was the only Kingsmans left.”

 

Eggsy licked his dry lips, continuing. “Then we find out Harry’s been alive this whole time, but couldn’t remember shit about me and Merlin and Kingsman. And all that shit going down with fucking Poppy, and then fucking Merlin’s gotta play sacrificial lamb here. And I’m thinkin’, “I’m losin’ way too many mates here.” But then, Merlin’s fine, just blew his fuckin’ legs off. And Harry got his mind back in place and then you turned out to be alright, Rox. Just…fuck…”

 

Eggsy was already tearing up, all that pent-up frustration, loneliness, fear, and depression flooding out. He sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeves. “You guys don’t know how much I love all of you. You’re like a second family to me. I can’t…I don’t wanna lose any of you ever again.”

 

Eggsy sobbed, his lame attempt to try to hug everyone on the bed failing. Roxy complied though as she gave Eggsy a small hug. Merlin gave Eggsy a pat on the shoulder as Harry gently ran his hand through Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy sobbed again, basking in the gentle touches.

 

Soon after, Eggsy calmed down. The four remained on the small hospital bed. It seems Eggsy fell asleep, quiet snores coming out of him. Roxy was still holding on to Merlin, her eyes drooping.

 

Harry quietly cleared his throat, looking somewhat flustered as he asked quietly, “Has Eggsy really spoken highly of me?”

 

Roxy glanced up at Harry, trying to get a good look at his face. She looked over to Eggsy and back to Harry. “He never stopped talking about you. He took your “death” quite hard, Galahad. He _really_ loves you.”

 

Harry didn’t answer. Roxy sighed, giving Merlin one last squeeze before closing her eyes. Merlin looked down at her and glanced over to Eggsy. “Do us a favor, Harry, and bring the boy to another bed to sleep on. I’m starting to get numb over here.”

 

Harry nodded, sliding off the bed. He walks over to the other side and carefully lifts Eggsy off the bed. He struggled a bit, forgetting Eggsy is quite heavy. Eggsy, however, sighed in his sleep and unconsciously wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry played it off, fighting down the blush creeping on his face.

 

He walks to the door with Eggsy in arms and gives Merlin a nod. “Good night, Merlin. Sleep well.”

 

“You too, Harry. Stay with Eggsy. The lad has been through a lot. And, so have you. You both could use each other.”

 

Harry gave Merlin another nod, though this one was hesitant. He leaves the room, and Merlin sighs. He leans back, staring up at the ceiling.

 

He feels Roxy snuggle closer to him in her sleep and he looks back down at her. He thinks about the nights she spent alone in the bomb shelter she miraculously jumped into in time. How she probably tried every possible way to try to get in contact with him or Eggsy or any other Kingsman agent. How she had to treat her own wounds herself, and had to cut off her long, matted hair from the blast.

 

He did quite deserve that punch from her earlier. She must’ve been so worried about him and Eggsy. It wouldn’t be fair to her if that landmine really did kill him. He placed a kiss on top of her head.

 

Merlin closed his eyes, listening and feeling Roxy breathe. Eventually, he himself fell asleep too. In another bedroom, Harry and Eggsy were sharing a bed together as Harry was doing the same thing Merlin was. Just listening and feeling Eggsy breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> hey vaugh, wouldn't it be great if ktgc was more about, like, your friends can also be consider as your family???
> 
> r/r please and thank you, y'all are a bunch of lovely people.


End file.
